J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs is a crossover video game published by Namco Bandai Games for the Sony PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. It will be released in Japan on March 19, 2014. The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". This is the fifth crossover Jump game. Overview Context The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features main characters from Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Toriko, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, KochiKame, Gintama, Yū Yū Hakusho, Hunter × Hunter. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, and Toriko, are also featured in a Toriko, One Piece and Dragon Ball Z Collaboration which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible. Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': are super special techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Confirmed Playable Characters Characters Playable Characters : One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy (Base, Gear Second, Busoshoku: Koka, Gear Third (Special Attack-only)) *Boa Hancock *Akainu : Toriko *Toriko *Zebra : Dragon Ball Z *Son Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Final Form) : Naruto Shippuden *Naruto Uzumaki (Base, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Base, Susano'o Mode) *Madara Uchiha : Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki (Base, Hollow Form, Final Getsuga Tenshō Attack-only) *Sōsuke Aizen : Rurouni Kenshin *Kenshin Himura (Base, Battou Mode) *Makoto Shishio : Kochikame *Kankichi Ryoutsu (Base, Bicycle 'Chidori') : Gintama *Gintoki Sakata (Base, Scooter) : Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi (Base, Demon Mazoku Form) *Younger Toguro (80% Power, 100% Power) : Hunter x Hunter *Gon Freecss : Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi *Taro Yamada : Medaka Box *Medaka Kurokami (Base, War God Mode) : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Tsunayoshi Sawada with Reborn : Beelzebub *Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel (Base, Super Milk Time) : Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *Joseph Joestar : Hell Teacher Nube *Meisuke Nueno : Assassination Classroom *Korosensei : Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya (Pegasus Cloth V1, Sagittarius Cloth) : Hokuto no Ken *Kenshiro (Base, Seven Scars Mode) *Raoh Support Characters : Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar *Jaguar Junichi : Medaka Box *Misogi Kumagawa : Bleach *Rukia Kuchiki : Nisekoi: False Love *Chitoge Kirisaki : To Love-ru *Lala Satalin Deviluke : Gintama *Kagura with Sadaharu : Kuroko no Basuke *Kuroko Tetsuya : Sket Dance *Bossun, Switch and Himeko (Sket Dan) : Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro *Nougami Neuro : D. Gray - Man *Allen Walker : Hunter x Hunter * Hisoka Other Characters * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) * Sunny (Toriko) * Hatake Kakashi (Naruto) * Gaara (Naruto) * Haruno Sakura (Naruto) * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) * Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) Stages * Alabasta (One Piece) * Namek (Dragon Ball) * Konohagakure (Naruto) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Hall of the Flaming Hell (Rurouni Kenshin) * Katsushika City (Kochikame) * Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) * Athena's Temple (Saint Seiya) Gallery See also *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory Vs official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0f6yDtNlPs J-Stars Victory Vs HQ commercial] *''J-Stars Victory Vs HQ trailer '' References Site Navigation Category:Video Games